Run
by vampfic
Summary: When Caroline Forbes gets attacked by vampires in her house, she calls Klaus. He goes to Mystic Falls and forces her to come with him, afraid she ll get attacked again. At first Caroline hates the idea, but once she s living in the city, she changes her mind. She gets to know Marcel, and doesn't like him at all. Klaroline (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I`m a huge Klaroline shipper so I want her in New Orleans with Klaus! That`s why I did this fanfiction (my 2nd). So I hope you like it! (:**

* * *

Caroline was in her pink girly room, in her comfy bed that felt like she was sleeping on a cloud, her head on her fluffy pink pillow. She tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. The sun had already woken her up for good. She had trouble sleeping these days. Her nightmares seemed getting more and more realistic. She would wake up screaming and crying, her mother always ending up kicking her bedroom door open ready with a baseball bat. When she thought about it, it was funny. She was a vampire and her mother would still worry for her. She was a vampire, she had nothing to be afraid of, right? She was strong. Still holding onto her stuffed bear, she sat up, rubbed her tired, red eyes and slowly walked to the bathroom, dragging her lazy feet on the wooden floor.

Once she starting thinking of the day ahead of her, she started getting ready. She unzipped her pink footie pyjamas and stepped in the shower. Once she was squeaky clean, she put on the clothes that she left on her chair last night, curled her beautiful blonde hair into perfect twirls with the curling iron, applied makeup, brushed and used her mint flavored floss to dig between each teeth in her mouth and skipped out of the washroom all ready. She tucked her fully charged phone into her back pocket, admired herself one last time in the mirror and finally left her room after making sure everything was perfect.

She went down the stairs, past the living room and made her way to the kitchen. A note was placed on the counter:

_Hi sweetie! There was an emergency at work and I was called in. I shouldn`t be gone for too long so no parties! There`s money in the cookie jar for supper! Love you! _  
_xoxo_

_-Liz_

She crushed the paper into a ball threw it in the trash with a sigh. She took an apple and took a big bite and sat at the table, alone. Elena was with Damon and Stefan, she never wants to see Tyler again and Klaus is in New Orleans. She broke up with Tyler after having a fight the other day. She wanted him to stay. He didn`t have to run anymore! Klaus wasn`t going to chase him away! She didn`t understand. She was completely in love. She imagined spending every day with him until she died. She also thought he felt the same way. He preferred chasing after trouble then staying here with Caroline. Why did she waste all of those tears, that time, that energy? It was all a big, fat waste.

She wiped apple juice off her chin, through out the rest of the apple and left the kitchen. She had nothing to do today. Everyone had their own lives, and she was left alone. She sat on the comfy sofa, and switched through the channels.

Suddenly, her gaze went to the window. Someone was right there, staring at her! She almost had a heart attack. She made her way too the door.

"Don`t you ever do that! It`s creepy and weird! What the heck do you want?" she snapped. He just stood there, his lips starting to form into an evil had a black leather jacket with studs, a plain white tee-shirt and dark jeans but she knew to back away when she saw the ring.

Before she could step away from the door, the man had her hand around her neck and whispered: "May I please come in?" his voice sent shivers down her spine. This was not good! With her elbow she smashed his nose as hard as she could and escaped his grasp.

She had trouble breathing. She didn`t know him. She didn`t want to either! She didn`t understand why he came after her! The man placed his hands on his nose and called her names that she didn`t like _at all_. His hands were covered in blood. He wasn`t finished with her just yet. Caroline was about to escape from the back door when she realised that he didn`t come alone. She was outnumbered. Trapped in her own house! The men grabbed rocks from the side of the road and through them making the windows fall into pieces of glass on the floor. She was hiding behind the counter. They all shouted at her, asking her to let them in! They surrounded her house! She had to move, now! She braced herself, broke a wooden chair to pieces and sent them flying everywhere. She through the wooden object out the open door and landed in someone`s chest, making him crumble to the ground. One down, a billion to go? They were so many.

She made her way to the basement, and took out her phone. Her hands were shaking and her vision was blurry with tears in her eyes. She scrolled up and down when she saw Elena`s name. She clicked it, but Elena didn`t answer. Nor did Stefan or Damon! She was in so much trouble! She called Klaus.

"Hello, sweetheart! I-" Caroline didn`t have time to waste.

"I need your help! No one`s answering their phone! I`m trapped in my house with a group of angry vampires outside. I can`t get out, there`s too many of them!" she started crying. She was terrified. Her voice was shaking and she had trouble speaking. Smoke started the fire alarms all around the house. She was about to climb up the stairs to see what`s going on when flames blocked her way. She went back down the stairs.

"Now they`ve started a fire! Klaus, help me!" she started coughing when the air started to get cloudy. It was so hot in there! She felt like she was in an oven!

She lost hope. She fell down, barely having the strength to keep her eyes open. This is it. She was going to miss her life. She was going to die. She became dizzy and everything around her started dancing around her. She tried to get up but her legs couldn`t support her anymore. She hit the concrete floor and winced in pain. She couldn`t take it. She sat up, and snapped her own neck. She killed herself, thinking she wouldn`t feel any pain once the flames would eat her up. Goodbye world.

* * *

A bright light woke her up. She blinked trying to find some answers when a room appeared around her. She was lying on a uncomfortable bed that had itchy blankets and dust. Brick walls surrounded her with no windows, a wooden night stand, and an old closet. She could barely see with only one lit candle beside her. What the heck happened? She sat up, rubbing her sore neck.

Suddenly the metal door squeaked open and someone stepped in the room. He had dark brown hair that were styled to look messy and had bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow. He was wearing a black jacket that fit him well and wore dark jeans. She had to admit, the guy was really hot, but she still didn`t want him to come any closer.

"Good, you`re awake. My name is Jake." He held out a hand with a smile. Caroline looked at the hand and then stared at him again, making him lower his hand. She was obviously lost. Is he the one that had sent all of those vampires to kill her?

"You must be very close to Klaus for him to have sent me to come save you. He couldn`t make it on time, but he`s on his way right now." Oh, so he had saved her? She was embarrassed. She stood up, walked up to him and held out her hand and introduced herself, and thanked him. He was nice.

"Klaus is coming here? Why?" she was confused. She wanted to go home, and jump in her cozy bed.

"He`ll explain once he gets here. I don`t really know myself." well that`s just awesome. She was still confused. When will this ever end? She wanted answers. Her mind suddenly thought about what happened.

Her house! Everything got burnt. She had nowhere else to go! Her clothes, photos, memories, souvenirs, her god damn makeup! All gone! What will her mother say? Where is she right now?

Caroline grabbed her phone and called her mother. Voicemail: "Leave a message after the beep."

"Hello Mom? I got into some trouble and the house caught on fire. I`m fine but you have to go see Stefan and Damon! They`re house is big enough for you to stay there. If there`s a problem, I`ll talk to them. I won`t be in Mystic Falls for a couple of days, but everything`s okay, I promise! Now you, be safe, okay? I love you."

Jake came back in the room with two bags full of blood, and handed one to her. Wait, was he a vampire?

"You must be hungry. Drink." he said. She realised he was a hybrid. That explained the yellow eyes. She opened the cap and drank every drop there was in a matter of seconds. That was so good. She closed her eyes to concentrate on how it tasted. He took the empty blood bag and walked toward the door saying to get some rest. He blew out the candle and closed the door.

* * *

She woke up with a massive headache. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked around her and saw Klaus sitting on a chair observing her with his signature smirk. Was he watching her sleep? That`s just creepy. She smoothed her hair and sat up straight.

"Good morning, love. Happy to see you`re alive and well. Did you sleep well?" She wanted to slap his smirk clean off his face but remembered why she`s still alive and resisted the temptation. She wasn`t happy, at all.

"I hate this room, I hate this dusty old bed and the blankets are itchy. I didn`t sleep at all!" He chuckled. Oh how he missed her stubbornness.

"I wouldn`t say that, sweetheart. I watched you sleep for awhile now. Don`t say you didn`t sleep at all." she rolled her eyes. She was annoyed and tired and angry. She was covered in dirt, had greasy, tangled hair and looked like a raccoon with her her makeup that she didn`t wash off her face last night. She looked ridiculous, but he didn`t say a word about her appearance.

"Why are you here? Why did those vampires want to kill me?" She had so many questions.

"I`m here to take bring you to New Orleans. You`re not safe here. It is obvious that someone wants you dead and I must return. I no longer trust the Salvatore brothers and I simply just want to show you my city so let`s get moving." he he made a cocky smile, and got up. Did he really think she was going with him? Was he that stupid? She`s staying in Mystic Falls with her friends and her Mother! She wasn`t going to run away with some crazy Original Hybrid!

"Are you crazy? I`m not going anywhere with you! I`m staying in Mystic Falls." she crossed her arms, satisfied with her answer. Klaus wouldn`t give up. He was going to bring her even if he had to drag her. He will not leave her here.

"Where will you go? Didn`t your house burn down, love? Trust me, accept the fact that you`re coming and it`ll be easier because you are coming with me whether you like it or not."

He had a point.

* * *

**Hey! (: So what`d you think? I`m new to this writing fanfiction thing so please don`t hesitate to tell me if there`s any mistakes or anything I can improve! Thanks! **

**-Caroline 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here`s chapter 2! Hope you like it! (:**

* * *

After taking a long shower, Caroline was forced to go to New Orleans with the Original Hybrid, Klaus. She doesn`t want to go. She was perfectly capable of protecting herself she thought. She was supposed to plan the next party in Mystic Falls! She tied her hair in a messy bun, which she would normally never do, and wore clothes that she found in a drawer of the house she spent the night at. It was men`s clothing! This was torture for the perfect Caroline Forbes. She had no makeup, no curling iron, no women`s clothing, nothing. Klaus was waiting for her in the car. He really didn`t expect her looking like that. It wasn`t bad at all, he actually liked it but he was definitely not used to it.

She got in the car with a huge frown on her face, which only made Klaus laugh. She was acting like a child he thought. The way she crossed her arms and pouted, it made him smile. To Caroline, she didn`t find this fun. She hated him!

"You might want to get comfortable, love. It`s going to be a long ride." said Klaus smiling. She almost started crying. Can this trip get any worse?!

She would look outside. She didn`t want to look at him for a second. It was kind of an advantage for Klaus because now he could look at her without her knowing but anyways they didn`t talk much. They would fight on which radio station and how hot it was in the car and childish things. Klaus enjoyed Caroline`s presence, but at one point he was loosing his patience. She would argue on everything and hate everything.

"Can you please just shut up? If you stop shouting you might actually like this trip." said Klaus. He couldn`t take it anymore. She just looked out the window and gave him the middle finger.

The landscapes were beautiful. Mountains touched the clouds, and the sun was going down making the sky turn a bright shade of orange and pink. She smiled.

"She finally smiles!" said Klaus happy. It was the first time he saw her smile since he came back. He could understand how hard it was to leave with him. Leaving her mother behind and getting away from the place that she grew up in and never actually left. He thought it was going to be good for her. Suddenly, she started to smile and cranked up the volume.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" She started singing and dancing in the car. Normally if it was someone else, it would`ve bothered him but he actually enjoyed seeing her like this. He found it funny how fast her mood changed. One minute she was angry and the other she`s dancing to «Hips don`t lie» by Shakira. If they concentrated, they could see the top of the skyscrapers of New Orleans from where they were.

* * *

The city was amazing! There were lights everywhere, music at every street, people dancing and partying like today was they`re last. She didn`t expect it to be so cool. She would point at things and tell Klaus to look even though he had already seen them, but she continued anyways. She was completely blown away.

When Klaus pulled over at this beautiful mansion, Caroline pinched herself thinking she was dreaming. It was huge! It was white and had a beautiful architecture. She walked out of the car, still staring at the thing. Was she going to stay in there?

"Let`s get inside, sweetheart. I`ll give you a tour." he almost dragged her in the house. He couldn`t wait to show her.

Caroline was blown away. There was a library, at least ten bedrooms, a huge dining room, a kitchen with their own chef, a pool, a theatre, a humongous living room, and a frikin`ballroom! Their house was amazing. Wait, what was she saying? She can`t stay here, with HIM! She tried to calm down and tried to seem like she didn`t care. She crossed her arms and simply said:

"Okay, it`s not bad. What I really want, is to get out of these clothes and actually wear some for women!"

Klaus only showed her the way to Rebekah`s room. He said that his sister wasn`t going to be home for a few weeks. Once Caroline entered the spacious room, she felt like a princess. The place was every girl's dream! It was almost like an apartment! There was this medieval theme that she just loved! There was a balcony and a living room and so much more! She almost fainted when she saw the closet. It was enormous! Thousands of high heels, and jakets, skirts, ball gowns, expensive jewellery, it had everything in every colour! She could see herself from every angle in the mirrors that were everywhere and she felt like she was in girly heaven. Maybe she had died in that fire after all.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life in this gigantic closet. She wanted to try on every piece of clothing, pretend she was a model and go down a cat walk but the last thing she wanted was to impress Klaus. She was going to wear something simple. Not to show off, not too chic or fancy. She found a pair of blue jeans and a plain tee-shirt and headed to the dining room.

* * *

She admits, she got lost. It was almost like a maze! She had to ask several maids for help. She could tell that they were all compelled. How awful was that, she thought. She finally made her way to the dining room and sat as far as she could from him. When she entered the room, he only stared at her with a smile. He knew she was coming, he could hear her from the other side of the house.

"Hey, I`s like to have a map of this house! Or maybe even a GPS." she said, placing her hand on her forehead. To be honest, she was exhausted. She has been through so much during the past few days.

He laughed and the next minute he was sitting right next to her. He couldn`t stay away. "I`m afraid I don`t have any of those, love. But don`t worry, you`ll figure it all out eventually."

That was if she was going to stay here for much longer. She wanted to slap herself across the face to have actually come here with the guy in the first place. I mean look at her! She was staying in his beautiful, gigantic, fairytale-ish home! She wasn`t supposed to be here, she shouldn`t! She was doing everything he wanted her to do! She wasn`t his little shiny new toy! She had to go.

She was about to get up but sat right back down once her plate had arrived. It was the fanciest meal she had ever seen. She was even afraid to eat it, not wanting to destroy the piece of art. She would`ve wanted to snap a picture of it and post it on instagram but it was too late. She had already started chewing. It was like she had a piece of heaven stuck in her teeth. It smelled so damn good, she was under some kind of spell. She no longer cared about the calories or her diet. She just stuffed it in her mouth before even realising it.

* * *

She felt like she was about to explode. She had trouble breathing after she was finished. She shouldn`t of ate it all in one bite. She also hated herself for even eating desert. Klaus only looked at her, in complete shock. He had never seen a women eat like that. Being an old man, he used to see princesses taking small bites, slowly chewing with their mouths closed, taking sips of wine every now and then to finish off by wiping their mouths with a napkin. Caroline was way different. She almost jumped in her plate stuffing her face with food, loudly chewing with her mouth open. He was shocked and a tad scared, he had to admit, but then he found it quite funny and couldn`t help but chuckle.

"What`s so funny?!" she snapped at him with frustration. What a drama queen, he thought. His drama queen. She had food all over her face, and even in her hair! He took out a piece of salad from her hair, and showed it to her. She only imitated him with a childish voice. It started out funny, but then turned out to be hilarious.

* * *

He guided her to her bedroom. Once he opened the door, she pinched herself. She kind of regretted to have hurt herself once she was sure that she wasn`t in some dream. It was similar to Rebekah`s bedroom but had different colours. "Oh my gosh, Klaus! Are you kidding me?! Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it`s not funny."

"What you don`t like it, sweetheart?" he asked almost disappointed.

"Are you out of you`re mind? Get out of my room!" She giggled and threw a pillow at him. She was definitely staying there.

He actually smiled, and nodded. He was happy to see her like this. For once she didn`t snap at him or shout. She was smiling. He slowly backed away, and said: "As you wish, love. If you need any more clothing, you know where Rebekah`s bedroom is. If you need anything let me know! Goodnight." he through back the pillow with a teasing smile and left.

Oh boy, she actually enjoyed staying here, when she should be escaping.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! You guys are so awesome!**

**-Caroline (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! So here`s chapter 3! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Caroline Forbes woke up in a palace, she thought to herself. She slept so fell last night, she felt like she was on a puffy white cloud. She stretched out her arms and legs and yawned. With a bright smile she skipped and opened the curtains, letting light conquer the place. The warm light caressed her skin and she was thankful to have her daylight ring on. She twirled around until she became dizzy and fell on the carpet. She was happy. She was about to go to Rebekah`s room again when a maid came in with her breakfast. The woman looked scared. She didn`t make any eye contact but before she left, Caroline stopped her.

"Wait! Don`t leave, please, come in!"

The woman hesitated and slowly walked back in with her head down without saying a word. Poor girl.

"It`s okay! My name`s Caroline. I won`t hurt you, trust me." the girl finally looked up. She was about the same age as Caroline. She had beautiful green eyes and long jet black hair. Her hands were still shaking.

Caroline frowned. She didn`t like seeing people look so miserable. She was about to change that. She took a piece of bread from her plate and offered it to her.

"Come sit down. You must gain back all you`re energy. You`re skin is so pale." the girl hesitated but finally sat down next to her and took her peace offering with a small smile.

"You must be tired of kissing Klaus`s ass, am I right? Being his maid and all, I bet it`s not easy." she giggled. She seemed more comfortable around Caroline. The vampire explained how Klaus was holding her against her will, and she finally started talking:

"Yes, that must be awful. I`ve never been treated like this since I`ve moved here, thank you." She was smiling. She was so sweet and innocent. She couldn`t let Klaus destroy her. She decided to give her vervain so she wouldn`t be compelled. It`s the least she could do.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you this! It`s from Lord Niklaus." the girl handed her a letter. She thanked Caroline again, and left.

Caroline was surprised. She quickly opened the letter and read it. She was curious.

_Dear Caroline,_  
_I apologise but I had to go meet a couple of friends back in the city to do some business. I wanted to show you New Orleans today, but I`m afraid it will have to wait._  
_I`ll be back shortly. Feel free to look around the house._  
_-Klaus_

She was so happy! Finally Klaus free! She danced around her room, jumped on her bed, laughed and acted crazy. She got ready and put on some really expensive clothing from Rebekah and ran around like a kid that had eaten sugar all day. She found the same girl that had given her breakfast and took her by the hand and said:

"Heyy! I still don`t know what`s your name!"

"It`s Delia, miss Forbes." she said politely.

"Delia, I like that name! I need your help! Stop what you`re doing and come have fun with me!" she almost dragged her to Rebekah`s room and did her a whole makeover. She was gorgeous! She couldn`t stop smiling and twirling in front of the mirror. They became close friends. They danced and sang their favourite songs. They played games and explored the mansion. Caroline was so glad to have Delia around!

Out of breath, they fell on the sofa, laughing like maniacs. "How is it, being a vampire?" She was as curious just like Caroline.

"Well, it`s not fun having to drink blood from people, and the fact that I`m going to hell isn`t comforting, but being stronger is the best part. I feel like I can do anything." said Caroline. Delia looked fascinated. Just by the way she was looking at her, Caroline knew she wanted to become one. She couldn`t let that happen. Being a vampire came with consequences that often leads to death. She could live forever but it wouldn`t be worth a thing if you`re constantly getting in tragic situations and endless pain.

Suddenly Klaus came in, and he didn`t look pleased. Delia`s eyes were full of fear and she was hiding behind her new friend.

"Well look what we have here! I never gave her permission to do any of this." said Klaus with his voice full of anger. Caroline could tell that he was about to kill Delia soon.

"Look, Klaus. Please don`t hurt her! She`s my friend. I`m the one that gave her permission. She and I had fun while you were gone all day."

He wasn`t going to change his mind. He was about to grab her when Caroline shouted: "If you hurt her, I will hate you for the rest of my immortal life, do you hear me?! I`m not bluffing. You do this, and I good as gone!"

Klaus had his hands around Delia`s neck. She was in tears by now, and tried to catch her breath. Klaus only glared at Caroline, but finally let the girl go. He couldn`t risk whatever he had with Caroline. Delia fell to the ground, her head pounding with the lack of oxygen in her head. She got up, and ran to Caroline giving her a big hug. Caroline only looked at Klaus, and thanked him.

"Anything for you,love." said Klaus before flashing away.

* * *

Caroline hated the idea but she decided to compel Delia to forget everything that had happened today, thankful she hadn`t consumed the vervain yet. It was for the best. She wiped away the tears left on her friend`s face, and left her to go find Klaus. She finally found him in his room.

"Hey, Klaus? I just wanted to thank you for letting Delia go. And sorry for the mess around the house." she said slowly walking in his room.  
He looked sad. For some reason, she wanted to hug him. She felt so bad, she didn`t know why. It was weird.

"So, how was that meeting of yours?" she continued, trying to make him talk. She waited for his answer but it never came. He didn`t even make eye contact. He only looked out his window. She started to become very frustrated. For once she tried to reach out to him, to talk to him, and all he did was ignore her. She was sick and tired of it.

"Fine! Don`t talk! I`ll be in my bedroom doing nothing but stare at the four walls surrounding me." She was about to storm out when he grabbed her by the arm and looked into her blue eyes. She felt like he was staring into her soul. At first, she was a bit scared but then thought that he`d never hurt her. She knew he wouldn`t. And she was right.

"Forgive me, love. I just stopped myself from killing that girl, all because of you. I never thought I would`ve actually shown defeat towards someone. I was in shock." She had some sort of power over him. He couldn`t stop it. He was always used to have it all, be the most powerful person around. But for some reason, this girl, this new vampire, could defeat him. Make him do anything.

He let go of her arm, and slowly took a step back. What the heck just happened? Did he really say that? Caroline was surprised.

"It`s okay. Now, let`s get out of this house, shall we?" said Caroline with a teasing smile. Klaus only smiled back.

"When you`re ready to go, sweetheart."

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry if there wasn`t a lot of Klaroline going on in this chapter! I promise I`ll put in some extra in the next one! I`ve been adding a new chapter each day, so don`t quit on me now! I know how awful it is waiting for another chapter but I`m doing the best that I can at the moment. Please, don`t be afraid to tell me what you think! It means a lot! Thank you so much! (:**

**-Caroline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my wonderful people! Sorry I didn`t post a new chapter yesterday! I had lot of homework and I also did some research on the actual New Orleans and let me tell you it seems like an amazing and beautiful place! So I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

How long can it take for a women to get ready?! Klaus was waiting outside. He was so happy when Caroline asked him if they could go in town. Finally she was letting him show her what she`s missing. He just hopes they won`t run into Marcel. That man was a coward. He stole his city. He once treated him like family. Through the past years Niklaus has sadly learned to not trust family, so he wasn`t surprised. Knowing how much Caroline meant to him, it could be very dangerous. He doesn`t want her to get involved in any of it, but that won`t keep Marcel from trying. He went to visit him this morning when he called. A few close friends of his got in a fight with werewolves and needed Klaus`s blood to be healed. It has been at least five times he had called for the same reason. If they were smart, they would back off those wolves, and leave them alone before they kill each and every last one of them.

Caroline finally stepped outside, looking as beautiful as always, he thought to himself. She had a white leather jacket, blue jeans and boots.

"So, where are we going?" said Caroline with a bright smile. She couldn`t wait to finally see the city.

"It`s a surprise."

* * *

They walked in the beautiful part of New Orleans called the "French Quarter". It had many buildings that still dated from before New Orleans became part of the United States. This city was know for wild parties on every street. It was fun, but she saw many creepy people. She got closer to Klaus, a bit creeped out. Caroline held onto his arm, not understanding why she didn't let go. She was thankful to have him here with her. She couldn't believe how his family could've built such a beautiful place.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" Said Caroline starting to get impatient.

"Almost there!" Said Klaus.

They walked into this beautiful Park. It seemed even bigger that Central Park in New York! The trees looked like they've been there for centuries! She couldn't explain it.

"Jackson Square Park! Named after Andrew Jackson, hero of the New Orleans battle! " Said Klaus, sounding like a tour guide. She didn't mind having him around now. She gave him a big smile and nodded, unable to speak. There was a horse statue in the middle and behind it there was a big castle. It was so amazing! She could asking Klaus questions and he answered.

"That is the St-Louis Cathedral, was once made of wood, oak. It was beautiful, you should've seen it! But sadly, it got destroyed around 1788 in the Great New Orleans Fire...wonder who started it..." He said trying to look innocent. Of course...his family burnt it, it was made of oak! That troublemaker.

She surprisingly laughed. It DID happen many years ago... They laughed. He had actually built this. All of these tourists came to see all of this history when the man that did it all stood right next to her.

For an old man, he wasn't so ugly after all. As the sun was setting, she could still see his face in the pinkish sunlight that shone on him. His eyes sparkled as he watched the buildings around him, feeling like home. She still held his hand, and stared at him, a bit confused. She had never seen him this way. Normally she would see him as a murderer, a coward, a badguy. But now, all she saw was his humanity.

He looked at her, staring deep into her green eyes, that looked back at him. It was all just perfect. Then he suddenly had a bad feeling. He looked up and saw Marcel.

"Hey! What do we have here? I didn't expect you here! Who's this beautiful lady?" Said Marcel.

He held Caroline's hand tightly and was about to answer when Caroline did it herself: "The name's Caroline." She didn't say much more. He knew she was stubborn just by looking at her. He liked it.

"Well, nice to meet you Caroline! Klaus never told me he had a girlfriend!"

"I am NOT his girlfriend." She shouted, which only made Marcel laugh even more.

"Well, I have work to do. See you two later!" And then disappeared.

* * *

They walked on Bourbon Street without saying a word. Klaus obviously had something on his mind, and being Caroline, she was curious. She asked him so many questions about the man they had just met, and he didn`t answer to any. He didn`t want her to know who Marcel was. Marcel was his enemy, that was once almost family. He would hurt her. She decided to let it go, but only this time. She wanted to enjoy the evening.

The moon was up in the sky, when bright lights, party music and people invaded the city. It was incredible how they can throw parties. Caroline suddenly noticed boddies in they alleys and figured out that they weren`t the only vampires attending. She wasn`t scared, as long as she stayed with Klaus. People danced in the streets, wearing colourful costumes. They were all having fun.

"Wow! They sure know how to throw one hell of a party!" Caroline shouted, trying to talk to Klaus with the music that played so loudly.

"The French Quarter is by far the loudest and wildest part of New Orleans!" said Klaus grinning.

* * *

**All of the places and History details are true, I did my research. There`s actually a place with the oldest oak trees in thee world in "City Park" so I wonder if it will come up in the tv series! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and since it`s Friday, there`s more to come! Thank you soooo much for the reviews and I promise there will be NO Hayley! You guys are so awesome, thanks!**

**-Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! (: Here`s another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, it really helped me! You are so amazing! **

* * *

In all of Caroline`s life, she had never seen a party so wild. In Mystic Falls, she never missed one, because normally she organised them all. This, is completely different, another world. She loved it. Everyone drank alcohol, had fun, danced until they couldn`t stand up anymore, no wonder Klaus loved this place so much!

Klaus held her hand and guided her through the crowd that danced to modern pop music. Many watched her like she was a meal. They stared into her eyes, then looked away, kind of like they were looking for someone in particular. She thought it was odd. The place was surrounded in darkness, only a couple of lasers dancing along with the music that blasted through the speakers. Once they arrived at the bar, the bartender saw Klaus and seemed horrified.

"Good evening, Klaus. What can I get for you and this young women?" said the man.

"The usual, and don`t froget that deal we made." said Klaus glaring at him.

Caroline had a strawberry flavored drink. Once she took a sip, she knew what deal Klaus what talking about. She tasted blood. Dis the man know? Of course he knew! She looked at him, his eyes were glowing, like any other vampire. How many could there be in here? She felt sick.

"Hey, I`ll be right back."

"I`ll be waiting for you right here, sweetheart." answered Klaus.

While she was gone, he couldn`t help but worry about Marcel again. They`d fight to the death for this city, and leverage was they key to it all. He knows Marcel. He`d do anything to get what he wants. He would eventually look for leverage and that puts Caroline in danger. He couldn`t let that happen. The fact that he now knows she exists made Klaus want to hold onto her even more. He didn`t want to admit it, but Caroline is his light. He didn`t know what he would do without her.

* * *

The washrooms were so dirty, she was grossed out. She looked herself in the mirror, with the neon lights flickering. She was a vampire. There`s nothing to be afraid of. She could stand other vampires as well right? She was Caroline Forbes, a strong, fearless vampire. She smiled, convincing herself that everything will be fine. She opened the door and suddenly this man stood right in front of her. He had messy jet black hair, glowing green eyes and was incredibly sexy.

"Well, who might you be? Do you want to dance?" said the guy that was clearly another vampire.

He was so hot! She was about to say yes when Klaus appeared, not looking very pleased. Caroline`s eyes were on him and when the guy saw who she was looking at, he started stuttering and he was afraid. He couldn`t stop apologising to Klaus, saying he didn`t know. The guy clearly knew who he was against, and preferred to surrender. Klaus only made a jealous smile to let the guy know that he should walk away, and fast. His eyes then went on Caroline, who just couldn`t believe what just happened. Of course. He had to let everyone know that she was his, that he had power. She didn`t care anymore. The only thing she wanted to do, was dance.

She giggled, grabbed Klaus` hand and shouted:

"Come on old guy! Just try to keep up!" said Caroline, dragging him on the dancefloor.

She laughed at his reaction. He was shocked, but didn`t try to escape. He thought of it as a challenge. She only laughed, thinking how funny it will be. This old dude, dancing to this kind of music at a club? He danced on slow songs, not this.

When they were in the crowd, she started whipping her hair from back and forth, raising her fist in the air and jumping up and down to the beat. Klaus only stood there, watching her with this expression she couldn`t quite figure out.

"What?! You can`t keep up or-"

"Are you kidding me?" said Klaus, grinning at her.

She was about to answer when he spun her around, her back against his chest. She did not expect that. He had serious moves. She froze.

"Don`t worry, love. I can keep up, but can you?" He said while laughing. She had never heard him laugh like that.

She thought he couldn`t dance at a club. The vampire used to spend his entire nights at clubs, how was she so stupid? Of course he could dance! He wasn`t bad either. He placed his hands on her hips and moved to the beat. She felt like she was in a dream. She got lost in the music. She didn`t care if she was dirty dancing with Klaus Michealson, the Original Hybrid. She didn`t care if his hands were on her waist, she actually liked it. She couldn`t remember how her hands got around his neck, but then again, she chose to forget.

Her back facing him again, he had moved his hands to her legs and her fingers got tangled in his curly hair when something made her snap out of it. She froze. Klaus wondered what was going on, when he smelt it too.

"Blood." she shivered and made her way out of the crowd, with Klaus following her.

* * *

They stepped in the alley, they knew they were getting closer. Suddenly, they felt a breeze of wind, and then Caroline felt like she was being watched.

"They`re here!" shouted someone that stood right behind the two.

Klaus and Caroline spun around and saw an ugly man, blood all over his face.

"Are you joining the party? The food is amazing!" he said flashing an evil smirk.

A dozen boddies were on the cold, humid ground, drained of their blood. Marcel and his crew of vampires appeared, blood all over them.

"What a pleasant surprise! Klaus and his lady friend. Speaking of which, I want to get to know her better!" said Marcel, veins on his cheeks with bloodshot eyes that would terrify the darkest souls.

Vampires surrounded them. This was not good. He could only watch Caroline, worried about what was going to happen to her. Distracted, Klaus didn`t notice a man running after him. He daggered Klaus with a stake covered with vervain. Caroline had tears rolling down her cheeks, watching him crumble down. She was about to run to him when men grabbed her by the arms. The hybrid ripped the dagger out of him, clearly not pleased at all. They had crossed the line when they placed a finger on her. He was about to rip their hearts out of their chests when chains were attached around his wrists and ankles, keeping him still. And there she was, in the hands of his enemy, the thing he feared the most, and he couldn`t do anything, but watch.

"You see, I believe I`ve found your weakness! There had been rumours running around the city, that a girl had caught the mighty Niklaus`s eye, back when he was in Mystic Falls. Turns out they were true." he said, laughing, turning and pointing at the girl, making his minions laugh as well. He continued:

"It`s truly amazing, how she escaped that fire the other day! I didn`t know where she had gone! And that`s when I saw her, with you, earlier today!" he said pointing Klaus, with an evil smile.

He was the one that had sent those vampires at her house! That asshole! Caroline was ready to kill all of them, without regret. They had tried to kill her, and she wouldn`t simply let that go.

"She`s so cute! So stubborn and harmless! Now, why would the most powerful creature on the planet, like a girl so weak, powerless, pathetic thing?!" he laughed, approaching Caroline.

Klaus was boiling with anger and fear. He placed his knuckle on her cheek, wiping the tears away. She flinched.

"I`m sorry, but I`m going to have to kill you to get what I want. Actually, I`m not sorry at all!" he was about to stab her with a wooden stake when Klaus spoke up.

Klaus was desperate, he was ready to give up anything. He`d do anything. He was even ready to sacrifice New Orleans.

"Wait! Marcel, don`t do this! It`s yours!" he yelled, catching Marcel`s attention.

"What?" he laughed.

"It`s all yours. Just let her go." he frowned.

Caroline was so pissed off! He had burned her house, put her mother and friends in danger, had tried to kill her twice, and was about to win it all? She wouldn`t let that happen. She stomped on one of her captor`s foot, punched him on the nose, head-butt the other in the face and knocked him over with a punched in the stomach. When Klaus saw her, he started fighting by her side. He had broken free, his metal chains flying in pieces, and bit most of them. This wasn`t over, until they said so.

Marcel was surprised by the girl`s strength, he couldn`t believe it. His leverage was about to kill them all. Marcel decided to run away.

* * *

Once every vampire had fled, Caroline ran into his arms. She was scared, but was ready to do anything to win against that monster.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I`m already working on the next chapter that might actually be posted later tonight! Don`t hesitate to write reviews to let me know what you would like to see more or less! Thank you SO MUCH!**

**-Caroline (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey everybody! Ok so this chapter is very different compared to the others, and I don`t know if It`s the best thing I could`ve thought of and I hope you`ll like it! I`ll explain at the end!**

* * *

They ran back at Klaus`s house. He wanted to hide her somewhere no one could ever touch her. He felt guilty to have put her into all of this mess. For Caroline, she was on his side. She wants revenge. She wants Marcel dead. She stopped crying, and started thinking. She will help Klaus get his city back.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Caroline, curious.

"No! We`re enemies! Why would he tell me where he lives?" yelled Klaus. He was about to have a breakdown.

She was mad. Why was he yelling at her like that?! She didn`t like his tone.

"Forgive me, I`m just nervous, worried, angry, tired, my humanity`s showing." he whispered.

His humanity`s showing, how unusual she thought. She wanted to know more about this Marcellus. His past life, his weaknesses, his most prized possessions, everything. He told her everything. How they had met in the 1820s, how he had shown bravery by throwing an apple at the man who was whipping him, how he treated him like a son, how he turned him into a vampire, how he abandonned them when Michael went to kill him.

"So what could we get for leverage?" said Caroline.

What did she mean "we"? Did she really think he would let her go after what had just happened?!

"Sweetheart, you`re not coming."

"Um, watch me." said Caroline, crossing her arms with that determined look of hers.

He couldn't allow it. She was far too important to her.

"Look, I'm happy that you care but love, this is my problem, and you cannot be part of it, understood?"

"I am already part of it whether you like it or not."

He could never win against her. She got closer to him and hugged him. He was caught off guard, but hugged her back.

"You brought me here with you so that you can protect me. So do the same and let me go with you. I want to come." She stared in his eyes with her sad face. He could never say no to that!

"Fine!" He said. She giggled and hugged him with a tighter grip. She was surprised herself...what the heck was she doing?! She paused before slowly letting go. She repeated her question:

"So what could be considered as leverage?"

Klaus had thought about it at first. He didn`t really know, Marcellus`s biological mother had died when Marcel was very young, his brothers as well, and he honestly didn`t have any loved ones.

"What about his father?" She asked.

He actually didn't know what happened to the Governor. It's strange.

* * *

They made their research. It is written nowhere about his death. No tombstone, nothing. Maybe they weren't looking at the right place. They were tired of searching through ancient books in the Michaelson's library.

Maybe his father wasn't what the needed. Maybe it was Davina. He treated her like a daughter. Allthough she was a very powerful witch, and a smart one too.

"So what should we do?" Said Caroline, tired.

"War."

* * *

They got ready to kill. Caroline was so nervous, but she wouldn't tell him. She didn't really like the idea of killing but it had to be done, right? They had attacked her back in Mystic Falls, they asked for it. They both consumed vervain, that went down their throaht with a burning feeling to prevent compulsion. They grabbed equipment from an ex-vampire hunter that Klaus had chased and killed a couple of decades ago.

"You don't have to come with me, love." Said Klaus staring at her.

"I know."

Caroline had a device attached to her wrist that held two wooden stakes, and two vervain grenades. Klaus didn't need much more, he was already capable of doind enough damage without more. He only had a wooden stake up his sleeve. He was so worried for Caroline, he just wanted to lock her up, but she would never forgive him. They were up against many vampires that all have history. It wasn't going to be easy without leverage but with Klaus being a hybrid, one bite was enough to send them running. She was happy to have him around. She wasn't scared. She was doing this for her friends, right? Nothing more. She put her curly hair up in a high ponytail, wore another one of Rebekah's black leather jackets, dark jeans and boots. Klaus found this incredibly sexy but he tried to ignore it. She unplugged her fully charged Iphone, shoved it in her back pocket, looked herself in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect, for a fight.

They got in the living room and sorted out a plan. Marcel was somewhere in the French Quarter. He wouldn't be ready at daytime, because the rest of them didn't have daylight rings. They'd be getting ready to ambush them tonight. Marcel would be in one of the Quarter's nightclubs or basements, somewhere where there was no sunlight. Either that or he was at Davina's room. Either way, it didn't matter, they'd have to kill his minions whether Marcel is watching or not.

They got outside, and started walking towards the city.

* * *

Marcel and his guys would normally drink alcohol all day at this club called "Gold Mine Saloon" across Bourbon street. They'd feed on humans, hide in the dark until the sun went down. It was sick, how they were stay in there all day, waiting for their meals to come walking through the door.

"Look, Caroline, I'm afraid of losing you, sweeatheart!"

"If you die, I die, my friends die, and I can't let that happen. So don't worry about me, just make sure you stay alive, got it?"

"Let me remind you that I cannot be killed, love! You can!"

"Save the drama! I'm going!"

He pushed her against the wall. He was terrified. Suddenly, a shadow came and knocked him over.

"Is that a way to treat a lady?"

Klaus just looked up to the man with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"It's you! You're a v-"

"Vampire, indeed I am." Said the Governor with a smirk.

* * *

**So I know that in the series we didn`t really talk about Marcel`s biological father. Since the Originals is all about family, and considering that Marcel has never really had one, I thought it would be cool to actually have him meet his father and create drama from there. It was hard to figure out a good way to place him in the story because we don`t know a lot about him, so I might`ve used my creativity to make up a story for him. I know I was taking a risk...don`t hate meh! **

**-Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I`m sorry I didn`t update sooner I just didn`t have time... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I`ve come back to visit my wife that is buried in the nearby cemetery. The last time I saw you was at Emil`s funeral, running away with my boy!" said the Governor glaring at Klaus.

Klaus wasn`t afraid of him at all! He was older, stronger and smarter. He got up and brushed the dust off of him and chuckled. "Perhaps. But I looked out for Marcel! You were using him as a slave."

"And now he`s running this city? Impressive. And what did you call him? Marcel?"

"Marcellus."

"What a disgusting name! My wife would`ve chosen a better one, if she had been still alive. Do you regret? Taking him with you, to have him stab you in the back centuries later?"

Klaus paused. He didn`t really know what to say.

"I want to see this Marcel, my boy." he spoke in a very noble tone.

Caroline was still leaning on the wall, still confused about what`s going on. Was he really serious? "Why?" she said.

"Because I want to see him. See how tall he is. What kind of man he has become."

* * *

The walked into the bar, no sign of Marcellus. There were only men sitting in the darkness, looking at the three with glowing eyes. When they saw Klaus, none moved an inch. They were too scared to. Diego was the only one who stood up. He was one of Marcel`s closest friends, he wasn`t going to leave his best friend`s biggest enemy walk away.

"Yo! What the hell are you doing here? I thought we made it clear yesterday to back off!"

"That`s when Marcel ran away, screamng like a little girl. Speaking of which, where is he?" said Klaus with his british accent, that Caroline loved so much.

"Do you think I`m stupid? Why would I tell you?"

"Perhaps this might make you speak." said the Governor, decapitating one of the guys that sat at the bar.

"What the hell? Who`s this douchebag?!" Everyone got up.

Klaus made his away in front of Caroline, who just pushed him away. She couldn`t see. She rolled her eyes, and Klaus only glared at her, regretting to have agreed on her coming with him. She was so stubborn.

And the next minute, everyone was running towards the three. Some could say a bomb had exploded in the place. Heads rolled on the ground, blood stained the walls, bones were broken, bites were taken, hearts were being ripped, fangs were appearing, eyes had darkened. Caroline reached a couple of hearts with her stakes that she had prepared and so did Klaus. He would run around and bite everyone, digging his teeth in their flesh. The Governor only turned the sign on the door, indicating the bar was now closed, and ripped wooden chairs apart to make himself a weapon.

They found Diego, hiding behind the counter. Klaus lifted him with his shirt and threw him on the wall.

"Are you going to talk now, mate?"

"Davina." he mumbled, falling on the ground, with no more energy left in him.

* * *

Davina was a very powerful and dangerous witch. She wasn`t going to fall easily. Every witch wants to kill her to complete the Harvest, but Marcel protects her. Davina was a very beautiful young lady that had gorgeous brown hair but could kill in less than a second. Klaus held Caroline by the hand, as they walked with the Governor through the city. The sun was going to disappear in less than an hour, and vampires from everywhere would come out and play.

"Who is Davina?" said the Governor

Caroline didn`t know either.

"She`s a sixteen year old witch that can kill an entire country with the snap of her fingers."

That wasn`t comforting at all. Caroline wanted to throw up. Was she really ready for this? They were soon going to find out.

Klaus stopped at an apartment building. It looked ancient, but it was beautiful, and expansive looking. The sky was turning dark, and stars began to twinkle.

"What are we waiting for? Lets get this over with!" said Caroline with a shaky voice.

Klaus looked down to his shoes. What was going on? He let go of her hand and turned to the Governor.

"Marcel should be here. If I were you, I`d get a weapon, mate."

The Governor simply nodded and flashed away. Klaus still looked away, his back at Caroline. She didn`t understand what was going through his mind! He almost seemed scared! Klaus was never scared, he couldn`t even be killed! She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he only pushed it away.

"Klaus?...Klaus?!" shouted Caroline furiously. Why was he acting this way?

She was about to turn him around by force when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the building wall. She didn`t understand. She tried to escape but he held her in place, only staring in her eyes without a word. He only watched her struggle, trying to get away. She shouted his name, demanding him to let her go. He wouldn`t move. He still held her arms on that brick wall.

Suddenly, he kissed her with everything he`s got. She didn`t expect it at all, and just stood there. "Don`t you dare do this Caroline! Don`t you-"she thought to herself but she couldn`t resist, and closed her eyes. She got lost in the kiss, and forgot about everything else. His lips were soft, and felt so right on hers. She kissed him back. Klaus let go of her wrists and placed his fingers between hers. There was so much passion, she didn't think is was possible! He couldn't take it anymore! He moved his hands and tightly wrapped them around her waist, pressing his body onto her. They were in perfect sync. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then tangled her fingers in his hair.

He took a step back, looking at her with this guilty smirk, his eyes staring at his saying "oops". His hair was all messy, his lips were swollen, and he was blushing. It was funny to see him this way. But then he frowned. She was still trying to figure things out when he stepped forward, placed his forehead on hers and whispered:  
"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

And snapped her neck, making her crash on the pavement.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please write reviews I really want to know what`s going through your minds lol. **

**-Caroline (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry if I didn`t update sooner! I was really busy this week /:**

* * *

Klaus had to. He couldn`t let her go in there with a mad witch as powerful as Davina! It would`ve killed her. Klaus picked her up with a frown on his face, and placed her in a bathroom stall of the nearest club. He came back with the Governor patiently waiting after him, with a wooden stake.

"I thought you had left me here, boy." said the Governor obviously insulted by Klaus`s absence.

"I had forgotten to do something quite important...What took YOU so long to get a wooden stake?"

"Had a little snack on the way." Said the man, wiping the left over blood from his mouth.

The moon was up in the sky by now, and they could hear vampires coming out. They had to do this now. The climbed up the stairs to the apartment and kicked the door open, making it fall down with a huge boom! The apartment was filthy and was in complete darkness. The walked around the place, making sure no one was hiding in the different rooms. Glass crackled under their feet when they had finally made sure no one was there but them. Klaus was confused. He knew Davina lived in this apartment. Marcel had once told him. But he never actually went to visit the girl before...

"I thought you said they were going to be here!" said the Governor furious. He didn`t like wasting time like this.

Suddenly, Klaus silently told him to come, and they both looked on the wooden floor. Blood was spilt all over the place, and it was fresh. Something is definetly going on. He was about to step outside when someone pushed him back.

Marcel stood at the door, with a smirk on his face. Davina was right behind him.

"You." said Klaus, with a glimer of hate in his eyes. He despised the man with great passion.

Marcel only walked in, chuckling. He felt like he was in complete control of the situation. Power over the mighty, Original Hybrid. That didn`t happen every day. He pushed Klaus back, making him knock over the wall. Marcel stopped smiling when he noticed the man that stood in the shadows of the room.

"Dad?" he said. He couldn`t believe it.

* * *

Marcel froze, speechless, shocked. How was it possible? It had been centuries since he last saw him, and there he was, right in front of him. He was happy for a second before all he could think about was how he had treated him. A slave. He was miserable during that time. He worked all day and night, didn`t eat much and never had fun. His father wouldn`t let him.

Klaus was dusting himself and stepped over the remains of the wall that he had destroyed. He was not happy.

"I am back. I wanted to see you, what you have accomplished since your departure. And let me tell you, this city is quite remarkable, impressive." said the Governor.

"Don`t you dare talk to me like I was your son! You might be my blood but that never really changed anything! Nothing, can change how much I despise you!" Marcel yelled back. He wanted to kill him. Make him suffer for all the bad things he had done.

Marcel really didn`t expect his own father to be there, but he had work to do. He came there for a reason, and that reason was to destroy the Original Hybrid for good. He thought Caroline would be there with him but of course, the little girl was scared and ran away.

"You cannot change the fact that I am your father, Marcellus. Don`t try to deny it for a second!"

"I would like to talk about this later, but you won`t be staying here for too long. How sad." Marcel nooded at Davina, and she stepped forward, glaring at the man.

"Goodbye, Dad." Davina raised her arms and the Governor lifted in the thin air, and colapsed, dead.

Marcel stared at the body, with tears in his eyes. He was finally dead. He was the one who killed him. At first, he wanted him to be dead. But now, he felt regret. He didn`t know why. All his life, all he wanted was to be loved by his family. He dreamed of being part of a family, that had his blood in their veins as well. He knew that it was impossible, and he hated it. He watched the Originals, how much they loved each other as much as they hate each other as well. They found light in the dark. They found hope when there shouldn`t have been any left.

He stepped over the corpse and looked at Klaus. Klaus wasn`t scared at all! He couldn`t be killed! The only way was...

Klaus`smirk disappeared once he saw the weapon in Marcel`s hand.

"Where did you get that?" he roared. He wasn`t used to being frightened. He didn`t like where this was going.

Davina moved her arms and used her magic to maintain Klaus in place.

"I`ve got my ways. I get what I want, no matter what it is. Speaking of that, where is the beautiful Caroline of yours? I hope she`s not from your bloodline!"

Suddenly, screams came from everywhere. Vampires where on every street, looking for the fight of the century. They knew about Marcel`s plan, and didn`t want to miss a thing.

"I`m right here you jerk!" said Caroline punching Marcel in the face.

* * *

**Sorry if there wasn`t a lot of Klaroline! I`m planing on having many Klaroline moments now! I just think this was necessary for the story. Hope you liked it! Please suscribe! You people are AMAZING!**

**-Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers! Here`s another chapter (:**

* * *

Caroline came in a flash and punched Marcel on the nose. She was not happy. She took the white oak stake from his bloody hands.

"You know, I don`t really know you as much as Klaus, but I already hate you more than anyone in this world. Even Klaus which is very surprising since he killed me and placed me in this dirty bathroom!" shouted Caroline.

Flashback

_Caroline woke up with a painful feeling in her neck. The worst part of it all was waking up near a toilet in a got up and walked to the sink to splash cold _  
_water on her face. Thank god for the waterproof mascara! She didn`t know how she ended up there when she finally remembered._

_"That son of a bi-" she stopped talking when she saw a man walking in._

_The man looked like he was tipsy, and definetly wasn`t the gentleman type._

_"What the hell are you doing in the ladies bathroom you weirdo?!" she shouted._

_"This is the men`s washroom bitch!"_

_She was about to feed on him when he grabbed her by the neck. He clearly wasn`t all human. He was so strong, she felt like her throat was being crushed._

_"Ahhh! Ok now I get it! Blond hair, pretty blue eyes, stubborn attitude! You must be Caroline! Marcel`s been talking about you a lot!" he said giggling._

_He knew Marcel? Of course he knew Marcel! Who didn`t?! He pushed her against the wall._

_"You know, Marcel doesn`t have to know about this. Actually, it would be way more fun keeping you all to myself you know, just looking at you. I can`t lie, you are one pretty young woman!" He was disgusting._

_She spit inn his eye and daggered him in the leg with her hidden stake and knocked him out cold. And he thought she was only pretty. She was so tired of being treated this way! She took the body, placed it in the bathroom stall, and walked out of the washroom like nothing had happened. She was going to leave when men surrounded her. Damn, it was dark outside! Of course, vampires. She wasn`t done just yet. Of course they knew who she was._

_She punched one in the stomach, and snapped his neck. Daggered a couple of them, sending them tumbling on the cold ground. When she was done, she was covered in blood. She was expecting worried looks by humans around them but nothing._

_"Wow, these people have really no idea what`s going on." she murmured, leaving the club._

End of Flashback

"It was very hard coming here, especially when every vampire in the city is trying to rape me or kill me!" she added.

Marcel was still lying on the ground, blood all over his face. Caroline faced Davina.

"Why are you on his side?! You seem so innocent! Witches are supposed to keep everything balanced and clearly that is not what you believe in! Being one of the most powerful witches on this planet, you should show the example! You`re just a coward!"

Davina wasn`t evil. She didn`t like doing the things she did. She only obeyed was the one that saved her the day of the Harvest. He saved her life! She couldn`t just forget that! She owed him her life! He gift! But she couldn`t stop thinking about what the blonde vampire had told her. She was right.

"And maybe every vampire in the city is coming after me as we speak, but what about the witches? Davina, Marcel is putting your life in danger right now! He`s taking the risk! Every vampire and every witch is on their way! They want you dead too!"

Davina didn`t think about it sooner! They have to go. Just by looking in Davina`s eyes, Caroline knew she wasn`t all that evil. She was just a little girl with a dangerous gift. She didn`t deserve this life. Tears appeared on the girls cheeks. She didn`t know what to do anymore.

Klaus wasn`t able to talk, the spell he was under didn`t let him. It was hurting him. He felt like the energy in him was being stolen.

"Now, let Klaus go so that we can escape Davina!"

"No! Davina, listen to me! You can trust me! Even if you did, Klaus will kill you! Stick with the plan!" shouted Marcel, back at his feet.

He was about to jump on Caroline when Davina stopped him as well. She was so confused, she needed a moment to think. She was crying. She was scared.

"I won`t let Klaus kill you. Look, I can see you`ve been forced into this! I know you don`t want this. You will have to trust me! I also know how hard it is to trust, I`ve been betrayed many times! But if you don`t you will die, understand me?!"

She looked at Marcel then at Caroline. She knew what she had to do. Suddenly, Klaus felt free.

"Okay. What do we do now?" she only watched Marcel with disgust. How dare he?

"Destroy this. And lets go! Marcel will be fine!" Caroline handed her the white oak stake.

Klaus was about to hug Caroline when she slapped him. He was then remembered what he did to her.

"You and I have to have a little talk later." she said walking away. He only smiled.

Davina trapped Marcel in one of the rooms with her magic. He struggled, tried to get out. He was more than furious. He wanted to kill everyone in the room. He watched Davina burn the stake, leaving no trace of it. Not even the ashes. It only disappeared.

"Wait! Davina! Don`t do this! " said Marcel, desperate.

"Goodbye Marcel." she said, leaving him.

They could hear the supernatural beings coming. They stood in the apartment, thinking of a plan to escape without betting noticed. Their only option, was to run.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don`t worry, more to come! (:**

**-Caroline**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry if I didn't update sooner I have a lot of homework these days! So I got some ideas after watching 1x12 (I think...) with new characters so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Caroline was so scared,and so was Davina. Klaus, well him, he couldn`t be killed. The only reason he was scared was to lose her. To lose Caroline. He couldn`t let that happen.

"So are you ready, sweetheart?" he said to Caroline.

"Yeah. I know you don`t really care for Davina since she hurt you, but promise me you`ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe!" He couldn`t say no to Caroline. He`ll do whatever she wants now. As long as she`s happy.

What can go wrong?! There`s the Original hybid, once of the most powerful witches on the planet and one stubborn vampire. They could do this. The only problem was, Caroline and Davina didn`t like the idea of killing. Klaus on the other hand didn`t mind. This was just one of those days.

* * *

Davina`s nose started bleeding. She has too much power for her own good. It`s killing her.

They ran like hell. Supernatural beings were chasing them, and there was no time to take a break. They were in the middle of nowhere. Caroline looked around her and didn`t recognize one single building that surrounded them. The alley was pitch black, not even one single light to guide them. Only small candles were lit in a circle, traced in some kind of white powder were on the floor. Symbols were everywhere. This wasn`t good. Their hearts were beating like crazy. Davina crumbled to the ground, out of breath.

"I can`t. I need to catch my breath, please! Only one minute!" she said, exausted.

Suddenly, a group of people dressed in white walked towards them calmly. They were definetly not humain. Caroline shouted Klaus` name and the three all took a few steps back. Something was wrong witih Klaus. He seemed confused and afraid when he saw the people in front of them.

"I thouguht I killed you thousands of years ago, love!" he shouted to the woman who stood in the middle.

She was actually a very beautiful lady. Dark skinned, green eyes and curly chocolate hair. Caroline didn`t know her, but she didn`t want to either.

"Indeed, I have returned amoungst the living. I`m honored to be back. What a witch can do is quite amazing." she said with an evil grin.

She continued: "And you must be Davina! I`ve heard so much about you, dear! You are quite the special little girl! I believe we haven`t met before! My name is Celeste." she said, glaring at Davina.

The witch was hidding behind Caroline and Klaus. She might be powerful, but she`s still afraid of an evil ancestor witch. Celeste held something rather odd in her hand. Some kind of bone with a sharp edge, blood dripping from the end. She didn`t look like the gil who played nice. Caroline grabbed Klaus`hand without noticing. She was terrified. She always thought witches were good, always making sure there was a balance in the world. That`s what Bonnie always said. But clearly, this witch was something else. Caroline knew she was evil just by the look in her eyes.

"I haven`t seen that in ages! Practising old magic tricks, I presume?" said Klaus, acting like he was fearless.

He was actually terrified. The last time he saw that deadly weapon was centuries ago. Vampires all around New Orleans were being murdered with no mark of roll play. No wooden stake, nothing. Just another cold body on the floor.

"Yes, sacrificial magic, my favorite! Some wise warlock taught me how to use this kind of magic. Quite powerful to be exact. He`s dead, and now I`m running the show." said the woman.

Caroline was confused. She wanted to know what was going on. She whispered to Klaus: "What is sacrificial magic?"

Before he could answer, Celeste was glad to do it first:

"It`s so much fun! Let me explain, it involves a sacrifice. I can challenge anyone`s power when I kill them with this fine weapon! The more I kill, the stronger I become. Now you know why I`m here!" she said with a smile.

"Elijah sure knows how to pick em`!" said Klaus in a chuckle.

He never understood why his elder brother fell in love with a witch. Witches were awful, and now look what it has become!

"About that, so do you! I mean, look at that light surrounding her! She`s quite the beauty as well. She reminds me of myself! Strong and fearless. I see why you have a liking for the girl! Something I didn`t expect when I was on my way but it was a nice surprise! I always wanted that kind of light." said Celeste, looking at the object in her hands.

Klaus shoved Caroline back, and flashed in front of Celeste, wanting to rip her heart out but she outsmarted him. She was stronger than she looked. The whole group started chanting a spell as Celeste held Klaus`head. He was on his knees, in such incredible pain that he felt like he was slowly duing. Celeste closed her eyes, recited words that both girls couldn`t understand the meaning, while the Original Hybrid screemed in pain.

Caroline cried, and shouted his name! She couldn`t just look at him die! She shouted: "Davina! Davina do something, quick! She`s killing him!"

Davina mumbled a spell, getting on her two feet putting aside the pain in her. She was giving all she got. Every window shattered into pieces like a bomb had exploded, the white powder caught on fire, and wind started surrounding them. She screemed the spell as loud as she could, making Caroline put her hands on her ears.

Celeste continued like nothing was going on. She was taking Klaus' power!

Klaus' eyes suddenly rolled into his head, making them white as snow, and his skin was pale, dark veins growing on his face. She was about to carve the symbol on his forehead when she felt a pain in her chest. Caroline had took a broken piece of glass and threw it on one of her people, chopping it's head clean off. She lost power.

Celeste took a step back, her hand on her chest. She suddenly looked at Caroline with anger in her eyes. She was about to kill her when Davina came in and cast her most deadly spell, making everyone of her people crumble on the ground, and so did the evil witch.

Davina had blood all over her face. She had used too much power, and fell unconscience. The only person still standing, was the stubborn little vampire called Caroline.

* * *

"Klaus!" Cried Caroline, running to him. He wasn't moving. Was he dead?! No, he can't die!

She placed her shaky hands on his forehead and on his cheeks. The veins wouldn't disappear!

"Come on! WAKE UP you stupid!" She shouted.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. This can't be happening!

She suddenly had an idea. Blood. She placed her wrist near his mouth. She had no other choice! She wasn't going to give him Davina's blood! She didn't see anyone else but those creepy witches, and just decided to stick with her plan.

Klaus' fangs dug in her skin. It was working! The dark veins were disappearing. He grabbed her wrist, and savoured her blood. She was growing weaker amd weaker. She now had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Klaus...Klaus, stop!" She muttered.

Coming back to reality, his eyes shot right open, and he stopped. The wound wasn't healing! Of course...he was half wolf. He was back on his feet, and placed Caroline back on hers. If he wasn't still holding on, she would have fell.

"Caroline, your turn, love." He said.

She bit his neck and started drinking his blood. It was now her turn.

"I thought you died!" Said Caroline, hugging him.

"Killing me is not that easy, sweetheart!" He said chuckling.

"You jerk face! Don't ever do that again!" She said, and punched him hard on the shoulder. She wasn't pleased.

He rubbed his shoulder, surprised by her sudden change of mood. But the mood changed when she crashed her lips on his.

He only kissed her back with as much passion.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! (: don't hesitate to write reviews! I want your opinions! Thank you so much for reading! Don't worry there's more to come!**

**-Caroline (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here`s another chapter! Enjoy (:**

* * *

Something caught Caroline`s eyes, making her come back to reality. Davina was gone. Vanished! Where did she go?!

Marcel held the girl in his arms. She didn`t look so good. He knew something was wrong when he felt the spell lift. He was able to escape the room, and didn`t know why. He had been so worried for her, all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" he shouted.

He watched the boddies on the floor and the blood everywhere. He couldn`t just let Davina die! He bit in his own flesh on his wrist and placed it on her lips. She wouldn`t completely die. The worse that could happen, was Davina becoming a vampire.

"We were attacked! We didn`t know what to do! We wouldn`t hurt her. I`m sorry." said Caroline walking up to him.

He let her. The only thing that he had on his mind was Davina.

"Do you think she`ll come back one of us?"she asked.

"I just want her to come back. I don`t care who she becomes, what will change. I just want her to be safe." he whispered.

Suddenly, a lightning struck the highest skyscraper in the city. Thunderclouds appeared, and rain started poring in. Davina woke up, taking deep breaths. She looked around, terrified. She was confused, and didn`t know what was going on. She was lost. Marcel hugged her and smiled. He was so scared, he thought he had lost her forever.

Klaus walked to Caroline, and watched it all happen. He didn`t know how to react.

"Davina! Davina, you`re okay! It`s alright, you`re safe! I`m just so glad to see you still alive!"Marcel looked into the girl`s eyes.

Davina was happy to see him too. She was okay. There was only one thing that felt different. She didn`t know what had changed. She froze when she realised her heart wasn`t beating. She died, and came back as a vampire.

* * *

They went inside, all soaking wet. Davina sobbed. She didn`t want this! She didn`t want to become a monster!

"Marcel, Marcel! I can`t live like this! I`m supposed to be dead! This is a sin! I`m going to hell!" she shouted between sobs.

"I`ll help you get through this! You`re going to be fine!" said Marcel trying to calm her down.

Caroline watched them, and cried in silence. She knows how it feels. She was once in Davina`s place. They were supposed to be dead. She was only a sixteen year old girl!

"I need a minute." was the last thing she said before walking away.

Marcel tried to stop her but Caroline stopped him.

"She won`t want to drink to complete the transformation." said Marcel, discouraged.

Caroline flashed to Davina. She held her in her arms, as she cried her eyes out.

"Davina, this isn`t so bad you know."

"You`re saying this is good!? How dare you?! Look at me! I`m dead! I`m not a witch anymore!" she cried.

"I know, but now the witches won`t be after you! You`re free! Isn`t there anything you want to do in life now that you`re free? There`s a whole life out there waiting for you. Art, culture, music... you could live a thousand years if you want to."

She stopped crying. She didn`t realise it until now. She`s free. She can have a job, go to school, be who she wants to be, do what she`s always dreamed of doing! She didn`t expect to do it as a vampire, but that didn`t matter anymore. She was free.

"I want to go to school. I want to fall in love. I want to live a normal life." said Davina.

"All you have to do, is ask." said Caroline, lifting up her sleeve.

Davina completed the transition. She was going to be okay.

* * *

The two girls came back to see Marcel and Klaus. Marcel got up, but before he could speak, Davina said:"I`m now a vampire. Don`t worry, I`m okay. Caroline told me

I was free."

He looked at Caroline and thanked her. He held Davina in his arms, and didn`t want to let her go. He was going to teach her. She`s finally going to find happiness.

Suddenly, vampires and witches came from every door, ready for a fight.

* * *

**Hey!I know it`s short but Ihaven exam to study for... I`m also sorry because I know, it`s sad without Davina being a witch but I wanted her to live a "normal" life as a teen... going to school and all... anyway thank you so much for the reviews, they`re giving me so many good ideas! Feel free to tell me your opinion! **

**-Caroline (:**


End file.
